(Pretend this is a really impresive title)
by Robin Reaper
Summary: I'm not really sure where this came from, but I posted it anyway. Gale, Peeta and Katniss have been attending Hogwarts. The final battle is upon them and all the other members of the Order of the Pheonix. Crossover. GinnyXPeeta because no reason. Rated T


"Come on guys. The battle can't be far away," Harry said as he rounded yet another corner of Hogwarts' winding corridors with Hermione and Ron flanking him. They had been wondering around the seemingly empty school for a good ten minutes after destroying one of the horcruxes in the chamber of secrets, but had not found even a person in a picture on the wall! They turned around another corner and found themselves going down the Transfiguration corridor. Suddenly, a flash of red-orange appeared, bobbing, at the other end of the long hallway. Ginny was running towards them.

"Oh, thank God, I found you. I knew you'd be around here somewhere," she panted, resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder to catch her breath and then pulling her friend in for a hug. "Voldemort's got everyone in the front courtyard. We better go. A lot has happened since you were last here."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, ever the curious brainiac, as they continued through the castle.

"Well, for starters, some American wizards came along for a foreign exchange thing. A couple of students and I befriended them and it turns out that they weren't the average, everyday wizards we thought they were. I'll give you a clue; they're the American equivalent of you three and one of them comes from a known family that can do wandless magic."

"No!… It wasn't Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark, was it?!" At Ginny's sly smirk, Hermione shrieked with excitement slightly, much to the confusion of the two boys. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and explained for their benefit. "They're basically the American version of us three, but if I was the main leader instead of Harry and if Harry was able to do wandless magic."

Ron smirked, cheekily. " So, Katniss and Gale are hooking up?" Ginny just laughed.

"Gale is Katniss' bitch." Ron's face fell a bit and reddened considerably as Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughed at him. Ron continued speaking nonetheless.

"And the Peeta bloke is special?" Ginny blushed a bit but only Hermione noticed.

"Yeah. He doesn't need a wand at all to channel his magic. It's pretty awesome to watch actually. He can just raise his hand and things on the other side of the room levitate or burst into flame."

"Cool," Ron and Harry replied.

They finally reach the slightly ajar doors to the main courtyard at the front of Hogwarts. Ginny peeked through the gap, gesturing for the other three to stay behind her. Her face paled.

"Oh, no…"

Ginny backed away to let the others see.

The Death Eaters were on the opposite side of the courtyard and all the students and parents fighting for the Order were nearest the doors. But neither side was battling. Everyone stood in shocked silence. There was a large space between them. From this space, came tormented screams of pain and gasps for breath.

A teenager with blond hair stood in the middle with his back to them, his hands raised and pointing to the other two occupants of the large-ish clearing. One of the two… was on fire. She was screaming and rolling around on the ground. The other was male and was raised off his feet with an unknown force. He was grasping at his throat as if trying to remove something from it and seemed to be choking for breath. Whatever it was, it was clear that the blonde guy was doing it. The Golden Trio turned to look at Ginny who was squeezing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. Harry asked what was on all three of their minds.

"Who is that?"

Ginny sighed. Her expression was pained. "That would be Peeta."

The three looked out again, just to make sure that what they seen had been real. As they watched, Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward from the group of Death Eaters and approached Peeta.

"Well done, my boy," she cooed to him. He turned slightly to face her, and by doing so, allowed the trio to see his eyes. They're irises were blood red. Not. Normal. "You can drop them now."

Peeta's hands sagged down to droop beside him. Katniss, still rolling around on the ground, managed to extinguish the remainder of the fire and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Gale dropped from his place in the air to the ground and heaved as much oxygen as he could in and out of his system, no longer being strangled by Peeta's invisible magic. Peeta himself seemed to be awaiting orders.

"What's wrong with him? ... His eyes…?" Ron murmured.

"He's under the Imperius Curse. That spell sometimes has that effect on people's eyes if they're trying to resist," Hermione replied. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and they all looked back through the doors. Peeta was speaking to Bellatrix.

"Ma'am, … we have… some… hidden guests," he spluttered out, evidently trying not to give the information to her but having no choice in the matter. Bellatrix frowned in confusion for a second but it soon turned into a crazed but gleaming grin.

"Invite them out here."

Peeta turned to the double doors that the Golden Trio and Ginny were hiding behind and raised his hand. The doors swung open, revealing the four, shocked teenagers to everyone in the courtyard. Bellatrix let out a high shriek of laughter.

"Excellent find, my boy. Now… KILL THEM!"


End file.
